mj forever
by jeaninereach
Summary: mj fanfic


A STRONG BOND

Michael was walking outside at his house and he was thinking of how much he wants Janet to love him for just being him. He feels like he is an embarrassment to her. As he was thinking about this he was crying a little.

So he decided to call Janet and see if she wanted to hang out. So he called and when Janet picked up she said hey mike what's up? Michael said hey Janet I was wondering do you want to hang out tonight. Janet then said yea sounds good to me I will be at your place at 6 o'clock love you bye. Before he could say bye to her she hung up. But he didn't care because they were finally going to hang out together and he was going to tell her how he was feeling.

Michael was waiting for Janet to show it was now 6 o'clock and before he knew it there was a knock at the door. He went over and opened it and Janet was there. They said hello and then they hugged each other. Janet came in and went to the kitchen and Michael followed her.

Janet said so what's up why did you want to hang tonight? Michael said we haven't hung out me and you in a while. Janet then said what is up Michael you sound hurt and upset talk to me. Mike then said ok well I feel like you don't love me anymore we used to hang out all the time and now we don't get to and I feel like you are embarrassed to be by me like when we did the scream video you didn't talk to me that much and you didn't come over by me at all unless it was for the film.

As he was saying this he was all teary eyed. Then he said I know that you are upset because of the trial and because of my vitaligo and you know that I can't help that. When Michael was done saying all of this Janet's phone rang and she answered it.

She said hello and she said no way ok I will be there in a few, ok bye. She then hung up her phone. She then said Michael I have to go but we will finish this later. Then Michael said so you're coming back here when you're done? Then Janet said yes I am. Then she quickly left.

A little while later Janet came back and she walked in to Michael's house and did not see him anywhere. So she went to his room. When she got to his room she saw him crying looking out his window. He was talking on the phone and he was saying she does hate mother she is coming back in a little while but she probably will just go right to bed.

Then Michael said I'm going to go to sleep now I love you mother bye. He then hung up his phone then turned around and went to bed. When he got into his bed he pulled the covers over his head and kept crying. Janet then came in and sat on the bed and pulled the covers off of Michael and she then said Michael please stop crying we need to talk. He said there's nothing to talk about.

He then rolled over so his back was facing Janet. Janet then said well I will talk and you can just listen. She said Michael we are grown up now we can't hang all the time like you want us to. I love you and for the scream video I didn't mean to avoid you at all so I am sorry for that and I am not embarrassed to be by you.

Michael then rolled back over and said do you really mean that? Janet then said of course I do Michael. Then Michael just smiled but he was still upset inside. After a few more min. talking Janet said goodnight and went to bed. Mike fell back to sleep but he had a bad dream. His dream was that Janet was talking to her friends and she was saying that she wishes Michael was never alive then her life would not be ruined.

He jumped up from his dream and he got up out o his bed and went outside to get some fresh air. Soon the next day came and Michael was walking back up to his house and he herd Janet talking on her phone. Janet was saying yea I am at Michaels right now but I am going to try to get out of here as soon as I can because I have things to do and I can't be here all day stuck with him.

When Michael herd this he got even more upset then before. So he went back outside and sat by the pool. He just wanted to be alone. He kept going over what his sister said and every time he heard her saying this he got even more upset. A few min. later Janet came out and sat next to Michael and said so what do you want to do today? Michael then said umm... I don't know why?

Janet replied by saying well we could hang out all day I don't have anything to do. Mike then said you don't have to stay you can go out with your friends. I heard you on the phone this morning you can't wait to leave and that's fine I will be in my room if you need anything. Then he got up and left before she could say anything back to him.

Janet got upset because what she said on the phone was not meant for Michael to here. Back with mike, he was laying on his bed. He finally fell asleep. He was so over tired. Janet came into his room and saw that he was sleeping. She also saw that he was having the same bad dream again so she woke him up.

He jumped up and was al teary eyed. Then Janet said tell me what it was about Michael. Mike was sad and hurt but he still told her every little detail of his dream. When he was done telling her the dream he was in full tears. Janet gave him a huge hug and said I love you and you know that Michael we are best friends. I did not mean what I said before. I am so sorry that you had to here all of that. Can you please forgive me? He then said yea of course I can.

After the day was over they had so much fun but it was time for Janet to leave because she was working on her new song. Mike was upset that she was leaving but he also had a great time with her today.

The next day came and he was watching the TV. and he saw Janet on the interview she said yes I am so happy that the trial is over. She was asked are you ok with the skin disorder your brother has? Janet then said no I am not ok with it I feel bad for him and I know he cannot help it but still it is a little embarrassing I guess.

When mike herd this he was so hurt. He did not understand. Then he said that's it I am done I can't take this anymore. So mike left a message on Janet's phone and said I saw the interview and I am going to fix this right now I love you Janet.

Then he went outside and went over to the mountain in the back of his ranch and he climbed up it. Janet got the message and knew what he was going to do so she quickly went to his ranch and went to the top of the mountain. She was just in time. He was just about to jump when she pulled him onto the side and said MICHAEL PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE I NEED YOU WE ALL NEED YOU WE ALL LOVE YOU SO MUCH ESPECIALLY ME PLEASE. Michael then took a deep breath and said ok fine.


End file.
